Let me In:Aftermath 2
by jesseenriquez15
Summary: this are the events that take place when abby leaves owen and what happens after they leave Los Alamos
1. Chapter 1 Abby's Return

**Abby's Return**

Owen was being dragged across the floor and thrown into the pool by Kenny's older brother and three other bullies. Owen came back up gasping for air when he came back to the surface

As he came up Kenny's big brother told Owen if he could hold his breath for three minutes the he would just give him a little cut on his neck, but if he failed to hold his breath for three

minutes then they would kill him.

Owen was told to take a deep breath before he went under water, Kenny's brother was holding Owen down under water with his hand on Owens head.

They looked at the clock and saw they were already coming up on one minute, then Kenny told his brother "ok that is enough", and then was told to shut up, as Owen was being held under

water there was lots of thoughts running through his head, like how he was once again alone now that Abby had left him and how he had lost the best thing that ever happened to him.

Then the thought of him wanting to die because he had nothing to live for anymore and his parents were having issues of their own and the fact that Owens mother was hardly ever around

and was always drunk and never paid any attention to him when she was around.

Just then from out of nowhere there was a loud crash and glass shattered all over the floor. Kenny and his two friends turned to see what the commotion was and they saw a small figure

with yellow eyes and sharp teeth coming towards them, they tried to escape but were to scared to move and as she approached one of the boys who was shaking uncontrollably, she put

both of her hands on his head and she pulled up with force and dismembered his head from his body.

There was blood squirting out everywhere on the floor as his body fell into the pool.

Then she approached the other boy and she ripped his heart out with ease as he too fell in the water.

Then there were only two left she went after Kenny and she tore kin in half as his blood and guts went flying everywhere, she then walked Kenny's older brother who was holding

Owen down under water, he was so scare that the could not move his body and Abby had decided to take off his head and throw it in the water.

Owen came back up and he was coughing as he crawled out of the pool. Owen saw bloody feet standing in front of him, he looked up to see that it was Abby and he gave her a little smile

and she helped him up and hugged him tight.

Afterwords they pulled apart from one another. Owen looked into abby's eyes and said " you came back for me why?

Then abby replied because i made a promise to you that i would help you if your situation got worse".

Then abby heard the sound of police sirens and told owen that they have to leave now and owen just nodded his head.

Owen then asked if he had time to go to his locker the change and abby shook her head and qickly told owen to get on her back and hold on tightly. Owen did as he was told and they got

out of the school and back to owens appartment. once they were in owens room, Abby gave Owen some privacy so that way he could go and take a quick shower and freshen up. Owen noticed that

his mother was knocked out on the couch and quietly went into the bathroom to take his shower. When owen returned he saw abby was sitting on his bed in a daze, then owen asked abby what she was

going to do now and she said, "Owen i cant stay here i have to leave this place before anything else happens, I cant risk putting your life in anymore danger, Owen had a look of sadness in his eyes and

abby noticed that he was starting to cry, Abby then hugged him and he stopped crying, abby looked into owens dark blue eyes and could help but simile. Owen looked at abby and said" I want to come

with you". Abby had a look of shock on her face and could not believe that owen wanted to come with her after everything that has happend. Abby asked owen why he was willing to give up everything he

had and give up his future of living a normal life just to run away with her? Owen told abby the reason that i am willing to give up everything including my future "is because i love you abby, and whenever

I am with you i feel happy and safe and I have never felt like that towards anyone before" and plus there is nothing here for me because no one payed any attention towards me and i was always alone

with nobody to talk to and have a conversation with". That all changed when i first met you abby because I was not alone anymore and whenever we were together i forgot about all of my problems

that i was having with my parents getting divorced and being bullied at school. After hearing what owen had to say abby hugged owen tight and said that she loves him too, she told owen if he was

going to come with her that he would have to hurry and pack only what he needed and nothing more. So owen found a suitcase in his closet and started to pack cloths into it, he also packed his

toothbrush and toothpaste. Abby asked if he had everything that he needed before they left and owen said yes he did, Then they left owens appartment and abby called a cab, abby gave owen a train

ticket to Denver and asked why she didnt have a ticket. Abby said that by the time the train leaves the station it will be close to sun rise and she needs to be in her suitcase before sunrise so that way

she can be safe and rest while on the train.

A/N: hey guys let me know what you thought in the comments section this is my first time writing. If you guys would like me to continue I will depending on the feedback that I get. Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2 AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:

I HOPE TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER VERY SOON LIFE HAS BEEN SO CRAZY FOR ME AND I HAVE BEEN CAUGHT UP WITH MY COLLEGE CLASSES AND ALL OF THE OTHER THINGS IN MY LIFE THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO CONTINUE MY STORY BUT I DO HOPE TO FINISH IT ALTHOUGH I DO NOT KNOW WHEN I WILL FINISH IT. I HOPE THAT ALL OF MY READERS WOULD BE FAITHFUL AND KEEP ON FOLLOWING ME. PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!

Thank you!


End file.
